To The Sky
by ambudaff
Summary: Aku seorang pengecut! Aku meninggalkan Grand Stream, bahkan meninggalkan seorang wanita yang sudah berjanji akan menempuh kehidupan bersamaku. Untuk Challenge Date Becomes Your Fate


**To The Sky**

_A Last Exile fanfiction_

_Alex Rowe, Yuris, Sophia Forrester, Claus Valca dan Lavie Head adalah kepunyaan Koichi Chigira dan Range Murata dari Gonzo/Victor Entertainment_

_Rating T, diikutsertakan dalam __**Date Becomes Your Fate Challenge**_

_Tanggal yang saya pilih saya rahasiakan—tapi bisa ditebak sih—dan menghasilkan kalimat:_

"_Saya akan membuat fic bergenre Crime atau Angst dan fic tersebut bertema penantian atau kesetiaan"_

_Ambu pilih Angst #tersenyummanis_

-o0o-

"TEMBAK!"

Beberapa canon mendentumkan peluru menuju kapal-kapal Disith, dan menyebabkan asap mengepul di mana-mana. Beberapa tembakan mengenai sasaran, dan beberapa kapal Disith hancur lebur, karam.

Tapi yang diperlukan sebenarnya hanyalah tabir asap yang mengepul di mana-mana, sehingga baik armada Disith dan juga kapal Guild tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, ke mana kapal-kapal Anatoray pimpinan Duke Mad-thane menuju.

Berbalik arah. Mundur. Untuk sementara.

Dengan bantuan kapal siluman itu, Sylvana. Berikut sebuah _vanship_ merah. Dan jangan dilupakan, sebuah _vanship_ milik pengantar pesan tadi!

.

.

.

.

.

Pengantar pesan.

_**Vanship**_ itu akhirnya muncul juga, batinku. Di anjungan Sylvana. Sementara kapal ini menghilang bersama dengan menipisnya kabut asap—

—hanya untuk menegaskan bahwa aku adalah seorang _pengecut_. Kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku.

-o0o-

Aku, Alex Rowe, 18 tahun, bisa dikatakan sudah punya nyaris segala yang diinginkan oleh seorang pemuda Anatoray. Tubuh tinggi tegap, tampan, dengan rambut hitam dan mata coklat kehitaman setajam mata elang. Punya profesi sebagai pilot _vanship_—kepunyaan sendiri—pengantar pesan, dengan navigator cantik yang sudah berikrar akan bersama selama-lamanya—Yuris.

Semua pemuda Anatoray tentu pernah punya cita-cita: terbang setinggi langit. Aku sudah mencapainya. Memiliki profesi sebagai pengantar pesan sedari usia yang sangat muda, tentu saja sudah sering berada di langit, mengantar pesan dari satu tempat ke tempat lain.

Berawal dari tahap rendahan, mengantar pesan dengan satu atau dua bintang—_rating_ untuk tingkat pentingnya pesan—lama kelamaan aku dipercaya mengantar pesan dengan bintang yang jauh lebih banyak. Bersama Yuris, kami menjelajah seluruh Anatoray mengantar pesan-pesan.

Kami bertemu dengan banyak pengantar pesan yang lain, yang lebih muda atau yang lebih tua, yang baru mengantar pesan dengan satu atau dua bintang, atau dengan para pengantar pesan tujuh bintang. Berbagai sifat dan kepribadian.

Di antara para pengantar pesan itu, ada beberapa pasangan kerja yang aku sukai. Satu pasangan kerja, Hamilcar Valca dan navigatornya Georges Head, termasuk pasangan kerja yang paling aku sukai. Bukan—sebenarnya, aku sangat menghormati mereka. Dan bukan hanya kami saja. Hampir semua pengantar pesan menghormati mereka.

Aku dan Yuris mengunjungi kediaman mereka saat mereka akan pergi untuk misi maha penting itu. Istri dan anak laki-laki Hamilcar, dan hanya anak perempuan Georges—istrinya sudah meninggal tatkala melahirkan. Jika Hamilcar dan Georges pergi bertugas, anak Georges juga diasuh oleh Yustina, istri Hamilcar. Mereka begitu kompak.

Begitu juga anak mereka. Claus dan Lavie sebaya. Aroma pengantar pesan begitu terasa saat kau bertemu dengan keluarga ini: bahkan anak-anak itu diberi tugas dengan hitungan bintang. Dan mereka sangat menyukainya! Menyuguhkan minuman, dua bintang, misalnya.

Calon-calon pengantar pesan yang tangguh.

Yuris yang sudah terlebih dulu mencari tahu mengenai anak-anak ini, membawakan boneka domba yang lucu untuk Lavie. Lavie sangat gembira karenanya.

Tetapi, di balik kegembiraan itu, ada keseriusan. Anak-anak yang berumur tak lebih dari lima tahun itu, sangat bersungguh-sungguh mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua ayah mereka. Tentang misi kali ini.

Misi sepuluh bintang.

Yang menjadi misi terakhir bagi kedua ayah itu—

—juga misi terakhir bagi aku dan Yuris. Terakhir bersama.

Aku, Alex Rowe, adalah seorang _pengecut_.

-o0o-

Pesan itu jelas. 'Kargo' itu harus kujemput di puing-puing kuil di luar kota Norikia. Lalu aku harus membayar setengah lagi biaya pengiriman—sebagaimana perjanjian—pada pengirim pesan—

—dan aku melihat _vanship_ pengirim pesan itu dikejar-kejar pesawat berbentuk bintang. Serentetan tembakan, dan sebuah ledakan kecil di sisi _vanship_ itu. Walaupun akhirnya mereka berhasil mendarat dengan selamat. Dan menurunkan 'kargo' itu.

Seorang gadis kecil. Alvis Hamilton.

Dan aku terpana lagi.

Pengirim pesan itu. _Vanship_ itu.

Mereka lagi!

Pesan ini bernilai tujuh bintang, dan aku tak tahu bahwa mereka—anak-anak itu—sudah mencapai tahap pengiriman pesan senilai tujuh bintang!

Tapi, entah salah siapa, sepertinya mereka tak akan bisa selamat jika jarak pengiriman pesan ini sedikit lebih jauh lagi, karena pesawat berbentuk bintang ini terus mengejar, mengintai agar bisa menculik Alvis—

—dan nyaris berhasil.

Menjadikan dua anak berusia limabelas tahun sebagai pengirim pesan bernilai tujuh bintang memang keputusan yang sangat gegabah. Kecuali kalau pengirim pesan mulanya bukan mereka! Dan entah bagaimana misi pengiriman pesan itu jatuh pada mereka—

—itu bisa dicari tahu nanti. Saat ini, ambil alih kargo yang sudah disepakati!

Dengan sekali tembak, pesawat berbentuk bintang itu lumpuh.

Kedua anakbuahku mengambil alih bocah yang sekarang tak sadarkan diri itu, dan menjatuhkan sekantung Claudia sebagai pelunasan pembayaran sebagaimana yang sudah disepakati.

Dan menaiki Sylvana yang sudah menanti.

Meninggalkan kedua anak muda pengirim pesan tersebut.

Tak bisa tidak, kata _pengecut_ terus menerus bergema di benakku. Lebih keras dan lebih kerap.

-o0o-

"_Claus—"_

"_Kita harus mengejar mereka, Lavie. Kita tak tahu, Alvis akan diapakan oleh mereka—"_

"_Claus—"_

"_Mata Alex. Kau melihatnya kan? Orang seperti itu, melayari langit? Mata ayahku, mata ayah kita, tidak seperti itu—"_

_Dan Claus mempersiapkan vanshipnya, mengisi tangki vanshipnya dengan bahan bakar yang ia ambil dari pesawat berbentuk bintang itu—yang ternyata jauh sangat murni bila dibandingkan dengan bahan bakar biasa—_

-o0o-

... kapal sekelas Sylvana menembaki sebuah _vanship_ tak bersenjata?

"Tahan tembakan—" sahutku pelan tetapi jelas, saat aku melihat _vanship_ itu tetap ngotot untuk mengikuti Sylvana.

Dengan mata tak berkedip ia mengikuti detik demi detik _vanship_ itu bergerak lincah menghindari tembakan demi tembakan tadi, dan sekarang mereka berusaha mendarat—pendaratan darurat—

_Vanship_ itu—dan pengemudinya yang keras kepala.

Aku merasa seperti melihat dirinya sendiri saat ia masih berusia sama dengan si pilot.

Anak Hamilcar Valca.

Kecuali bahwa dia nampaknya jauh lebih keras kepala dariku.

.

.

.

.

.

—saat ia naik ke anjungan, dengan memar-memar di seluruh tubuhnya, dengan sebuah boneka domba di tangan navigatornya—

"—Alvis ketinggalan ini—"

Dan ia roboh, pingsan.

Tapi aku tercekat.

Betapa keras kepalanya mereka.

Dan betapa _pengecut_nya aku!

-o0o-

"Jawab Alex—"

Dan kebenaran akan terungkap. Foto yang ada di ruanganku, sama persis dengan foto yang ada di rumah Claus dan Lavie.

Hamilcar Valca dan Georges Head. Bersama dengan dua pengantar pesan lagi, salah satunya adalah wanita—

"_Vanship_ yang kau percayai sebagai milik ayah kalian—adalah milikku—"

Claus memandangku—setengah tak percaya. Tapi ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk kejutan-kejutan berikutnya, jadi ia terdiam—

"Hari itu, akulah orang yang datang memberitahu ibumu, bahwa kami gagal menyeberangi Grand Stream—"

"Orang yang bersama ayah kami, adalah kau?"

Aku menunduk. Suaranya pelan. "Aku gagal. Aku lari kembali dari Grand Stream. Bahkan jasad orang yang paling kucintai pun—"

"Wanita yang ada dalam foto—"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau melihat bagaimana ayah-ayah kami—"

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Aku tak akan pernah bisa menghapus bayangan itu selama hidupku—Wanita iblis itu, bahkan tertawa. Tertawa sambil mengamati bagaimana kami berjuang menghadapi Grand Stream—"

Aku mengepalkan tangannya.

Tidak, aku bukan pengecut. Aku akan menghadapinya, sendiri. Akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri—

"Aku sudah menceritakannya padamu. Terserah jika kau berniat untuk meninggalkan Sylvana—"

"Aku takakan meninggalkan Sylvana—"

Aku menatap anak muda di hadapannya.

Tidak. Anak ini tidak sama denganku. Ia punya nyali, jauh lebih banyak dari apa yang aku punyai dulu saat seumurnya—

-o0o-

Dan disinilah aku berada. Terikat, sudah tersuntik dengan _truth serum_. Dengan wanita iblis itu tertawa keji di hadapanku.

Dengan _truth serum_, wanita iblis ini berhasil memaksaku untuk mengucap keempat bait pertama Mysterium, yang akan dikuti oleh pengucapan bait kedua oleh Alvis Hamilton. Inilah yang selama ini ditunggu-tunggu. Menguak tabir misteri Last Exile—

Tapi ternyata itu tak terjadi. Pengucapan itu tak berlangsung dengan sempurna.

Dan sekarang, hanya tinggal kami berdua. Aku terikat, tak berdaya, dan wanita iblis itu, Delphine.

Tak disangka, tanganku yang terlihat terikat erat itu mampu meraih leher Delphine. Amarah yang ada dalam diriku bukanlah amarah yang keluar saat hati masih panas, kepala masih panas, tapi amarah yang masih menyala di saat kepala dan hati sudah dingin.

Dendam.

Dan itu lebih berbahaya,

Dengan sekali sentak, tanganku meraih leher Delphine, dan dengan kuat di kujepitkan kelima jarinya. Menutup masuknya oksigen ke dalam tubuhnya.

Satu-dua menit, cukuplah sudah. Delphine terkulai, merosot, terpuruk.

Dendamnya sudah terbalaskan.

Sekarang, walaupun kapal-kapal gabungan Disith dan Anatoray akan menghancurkan kapal Guild ini, aku sudah tak peduli.

Hidupku sudah selesai.

Dendamku sudah terbalaskan.

Aku akan segera 'pergi'. Menuju langit—

_To the sky_—

**FIN**


End file.
